


Galway Girl

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Allusions to a PG sexual situation, Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: You meet a handsome soldier in a pub one night, but is he the one? This Oneshot is based off of Ed Sheeran'sGalway Girl. 1940′s Bucky Barnes.





	Galway Girl

The trip across the Atlantic had been long, but it had given Bucky a chance to get to know a few of the guys in his unit.  The one he'd grown the closet to was Sergeant Dugan.  He and Dum Dum had hit it off immediately, so it was no wonder that once they'd landed on the shores of Great Britain and Colonel Fraser had given them leave for the night, the two of them had found the closet pub.

They were well into their second round of pints, enjoying the attention of the British dames that swooned over their accents.  Dum Dum had two fiery redheads clamoring for his attention, but none of the dames had really caught Bucky's eye.  Then he saw her.  She was playing the fiddle in a Irish band and once he laid eyes on her, no other girl would do.

He waited until they took a break and then he followed her outside of the pub.  She was leaning against the wall, a lit cigarette in her hand.  She spared him a glance as he sauntered over to her, ducking her head to hide the grin on her face.

"Mind if I bum a smoke?" Bucky asked.

She pulled one from the silver holder in her bag and lit it off the one she was smoking.  "When did your ship get in, soldier?"

The Irish lilt of her voice was like music to his ears.  He took a drag of the cigarette before answering her.  "Not three hours ago, doll."

She shook her head as she began to laugh.  "You Americans, with your charming accents and adorable nicknames."

"You think I'm charming?" he asked, leaning in closer, the smell of her perfume as it mixed with the smoke clouding his senses.

"I don't know, soldier.  Are you charming?"

He gave her best smile.  "It's actually Sergeant, doll.  Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, and yes, I think I'm quite charming."

"Excuse me, Sergeant," she teased.  "I'm YN."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, YN, but you don't have to call me Sergeant.  All of my friends call me Bucky."

"Well, seeing as how we're barely acquaintances, I think I'll stick to James for now." 

"Barely acquaintances?" Bucky asked, feigning hurt feelings.  "I guess I'll have to see about changing your opinion of me.  How about we get to know one another a little better.  Let me buy you a drink and you can tell me all about yourself."

Smiling at him as she ground out the spent cigarette with her shoe, she nodded for him to lead the way back into the bar.  Bucky quickly found an empty table and ordered a couple of pints.  

He gestured toward her hair.  "I thought all Irish girls had red hair?"

She gave him a cheeky grin.  "I'm from Galway, on the western shore of Ireland.  Most of the folk there have black hair and blue eyes.  We're quite famous for it." 

They talked for a bit longer, but she couldn't stand to sit still for too long.  She led him onto the dance floor and he pulled her close to him.  Leaning down close to her ear, his lips grazed over the skin of her neck.  "Baby, I just want to dance."

He led her around the dance floor as they played a song he didn't know.  He didn't care as long as his Galway Girl was in his arms.  They danced for what seemed like hours before she led him back to their seats for another round.

Before he'd even finished his pint, she was dragging him out of his seat again to play a game of darts.  Bucky was sure that he could beat anyone at darts, but she was far better than he could have ever imagined.

"Where did you learn to play darts like that, doll?" he asked her after she'd beaten him for a third time.

She sent him a wink over her shoulder as she went to collect the darts for the next round.  "My brother and I have been playing in this band for years, one pub after another.  Darts are an easy way to pass the time, and an easy way to make a little extra money from inspecting men such as yourself."   

Bucky suggested a round of pool, and she happily skipped over and grabbed a stick.  He knew he was in trouble when she asked to break and sank five balls immediately.  He didn't care though, the look of pure joy on her face as she beat him yet again made him fall even harder for her.  He went to pull her close, but her brother had started playing again.  She jumped up on a stool as she began to dance and sing.  Bucky felt as though the words of the song were being sung especially for him.

Before long, the owner of the pub announced closing time, but Bucky wasn't ready to let her go.  She walked over to her brother, whispering in his ear with a grin before coming back to Bucky.  She reached down and grabbed his hand as they stepped out into the chilly night.  She led him to the other side of the building to a door set deep into the wall.  Opening it, she made her way up the steep flight of stairs, Bucky following close behind.

Her room was small and sparsely furnished, but she had a bottle of wine that she was all to eager to share.  The taste of wine on her lips was sweet as Bucky pulled her into his arms.  She came to him eagerly, as drunk on his kisses as she was the wine.

When he awoke the next morning, her limbs entangled with his, he cursed the war for making him leave her.  Shaking her gently, he looked into her sleepy blue eyes and explained that he had to go.

"Will I ever see you again, Bucky?"

"Let me go win this war, doll," he told her as he leaned in for one last kiss.  "I'll be back for my Galway Girl."

 

_London, 6 Years Later_

Rhys smiled down at his wife as his fingers brushed over the cheek of their newborn daughter.  "I think this one is going to take after me, don't you think, YN?"

YN looked down at the tiny babe in her arms, her hand brushing over the thin wisps of flaxen hair.  "I think she might."

He motioned to the young boy standing in the doorway.  "James, come say hello to your new baby sister."

James walked over and inspected the baby.  "She doesn't look like me," he announced.  "How can she be my sister if she doesn't look like me?"

She smiled at her son as she ran her hands through the dark mop of hair on his head and looked into those all-too-familiar blue-grey eyes.  "She may look like her father, but she's still your sister, James."

"That's right, son," Rhys told the boy.  "You look like your mother, and little Elizabeth here looks like me."

She reached over and bopped her son's nose.  "You definitely have my nose."  She wanted to tell him that his nose was the only feature of hers that he'd inherited, but not today.  Someday she'd tell him about his father and show him all of the newspaper clippings she hidden away telling the story of the brave men known as the Howling Commandos.  But that day wasn't today.  She loved her husband dearly, and he need never know the truth about the boy he thought was his son.  She could live with the secret until the time was right to tell James about the handsome Sergeant and his Galway Girl.


End file.
